Ranger Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch becomes a ranger, but he accidentally causes trouble.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to all of the talented people that worked on Code Geass.

Suzaku Kururugi was mad at Lelouch Lamperouge. Lelouch said "You shouldn't be that angry at me."

Suzaku replied "But you broke my TV. I've lost over a dozen TV sets, because of your antics."

Lelouch said "I do accidentally break stuff sometimes."

Suzaku replied "You break something like everyday."

Lelouch proudly said "I'm going to prove you wrong and I'm going to get a bunch of money."

Suzaku asked "What do you mean?"

Lelouch said "I'm going to try to go a day without breaking anything. If I win the bet I'll get twenty thousand dollars."

Suzaku replied "Okay."

A few hours later Lelouch gave Suzaku twenty thousand dollars and said "I accidentally broke two statues and five cars."

The next day Lelouch and C. C. went to a nearby park to have a picnic. C. C. looked around and said "It's a lovely looking day."

Lelouch replied "The loveliness of this day hardly matters in comparison to my lovely looks."

C. C. said "You're supposed to compliment others, not yourself."

Lelouch replied "I'm more handsome and awesome than other people."

C. C. said "That's correct, but you need more manners. Anyways what do you think of the park?"

Lelouch looked around and said "There's too many trees."

C. C. replied "Parks are always filled with trees."

Lelouch said "Well then they're repetitive. Parks should get rid of trees and do creative stuff. I'll be back in like five minutes." Lelouch started dancing to the restroom.

After being in the restroom for a half hour Lelouch accidentally bumped Ranger Messick to the ground. Lelouch said "I'm sorry dude."

Ranger Messick replied "It's okay sir. I have a problem going on though: I need a new ranger."

Lelouch said "I have a unrelated problem: I need money. I lost twenty thousand dollars yesterday."

A few minutes later Lelouch walked up to C. C. while wearing a ranger costume. Lelouch asked "How do I look?"

C. C. said "Less hunky than usual."

Lelouch replied "I'm this park's new ranger."

C. C. asked "Are you that dumb?"

Lelouch said "You're supposed to proud of me, not insult me."

C. C. asked "Why did you get a job as a ranger?"

Lelouch said "Because I want more money."

C. C. replied "But you haven't done any training to be a ranger."

Lelouch said "I don't need to do that. I just have to babysit the tourists and make sure kids don't poison oak."

C. C. replied "But you got poison oak ten times last year."

Lelouch said "I've become more mature since then."

C. C. replied "Yeah right."

Lelouch asked "Don't you think that I have the skills that are needed to be a ranger?"

C. C. said "I would have trust in you if you did any training."

Lelouch replied "Being a ranger will be a super easy job. Plus Ranger Messick gave me a rule book."

C. C. said "You better study that rule book hard."

Lelouch replied "I might do that."

C. C. asked "When does the job start?"

Lelouch said "Tomorrow."

C. C. replied "You need more time than that."

Lelouch said "It's tons of time."

C. C. replied "Yeah right."

The next day was Lelouch's first work day as a ranger. Ranger Messick asked "Did you read the rule book I gave you?"

Lelouch said "Well I used some of the pages as toilet paper."

Ranger Messick replied "You need to be a great worker today."

Lelouch said "You don't need to worry about that. I'm one of the most dependable people in the world."

Lelouch ran up to some tourists. Lelouch said "Greetings you sneaky tourists. I'm Ranger Lelouch."

Kaname Ohgi said "Hi Ranger Lelouch."

Villetta Nu asked "What do you need sir?"

Lelouch said "Let me look at your picnic basket."

Villetta asked "Why?"

Lelouch said "To make sure you don't have false teeth or other weird stuff in there." Ohgi handed the picnic basket to Lelouch. He found out that the picnic basket had food. Lelouch tripped and accidentally dropped all of the food into the river.

Ohgi had a sad look on his face while saying "We can't have a picnic today."

Villetta replied "Lets go." Ohgi and Villetta drove away.

A few minutes later Lelouch ran up to more tourists. Lelouch said "Hi people."

Princess Cornelia asked "What do you want you troublemaker?"

Lelouch said "That's a very rude thing to call me. I'm one of the coolest people of all time."

Cornelia asked "How did you get a ranger job?"

Lelouch proudly said "They were getting desperate."

Guilford replied "That's a event that earns proudness."

Lelouch had a angry expression on his face while saying "You need to be nice to me."

Cornelia replied "I can't grant you niceness, until you earn it."

Lelouch lied while saying "That's a really mature and good response Cornelia." Lelouch put a stink bomb in Cornelia's lunch box and ran away. A few minutes later the stink bomb went off. It smelt so bad that Cornelia started to pass out.

Cornelia said "This picnic basket has been poisoned with bad smell. I feel like I can't stay awake."

Guilford replied "I'll help you your majesty." Cornelia passed out so Guilford carried her home.

Shortly after that Lelouch jumped to the next tourists. Lelouch said "Greetings troublemakers."

C. C. replied "Your manners keep shrinking."

Shirley Fenette said "Hi Lulu. It's very cool that you got a new job."

Lelouch replied "Thank you Shirley. I've been the best ranger of all time."

C. C. said "You're the prince of liars. You mess up at every job except being a team leader and superhero."

Lelouch replied "I'm also working on being a soccer player."

Shirley said "That seems like a lot of work."

Lelouch smiled and replied "I'll show you how great my soccer skills are." Lelouch decided to use C. C. and Shirley's picnic basket as a soccer ball. He kicked the picnic basket into the river. He asked "Are you proud of my soccer skills?"

Shirley said "Yes, but lunch is ruined."

C. C. replied "I'm going to complain to your boss about this."

Lelouch said "But that would be bad for my reputation. You're very sneaky."

C. C. smiled and replied "Your sneakiness is hardly anything compared to mine."

A few minutes later Lelouch noticed that Lloyd Asplund was having a picnic by himself. Lelouch said "Greetings silly tourist."

Lloyd replied "Hi mediocre ranger."

Lelouch said "I need to look at your picnic basket."

Lloyd replied "Whatever dude."

Lelouch picked up the picnic basket to find out what's in it. The picnic basket was full of pudding. Lelouch said "It doesn't seem like a good lunch."

Lloyd replied "It's going to be a big delight to eat."

Lelouch said "I'm going to practice my soccer skills." Lelouch kicked Lloyd's picnic basket into a tree.

Lloyd replied "This park is super awful."

A half hour later Lelouch saw that Suzaku was one of the tourists. Lelouch said "Hi Suzaku. What's going on?"

Suzaku answered "I decided to have a relaxing day at the park. My job's been hard."

Lelouch said "I want to be nice to you Suzaku, but I feel like I can't forgive you for making me lose twenty thousand dollars. I'm going to do something rude to you so I can forgive your greedy behavior." Lelouch grabbed Suzaku and threw him into the river.

Suzaku stepped out of the river and said "You're acting ruder than you should Lelouch."

Lelouch said "I forgive you. Do you forgive me?"

Suzaku replied "Yes, but I don't feel like having a picnic today. I'll see you tomorrow."

During the rest of the week tourists stopped showing up to avoid Lelouch's antics. Ranger Messick had Lelouch come to his office. Ranger Messick said "Your effort was mildly good, but the job you've done during the week was terrible. I'm sorry Ranger Lelouch, but you can't work at the park anymore."

Lelouch asked "Can I at least get paid for this week?"

Ranger Messick said "Sure. Here." Ranger Messick handed Lelouch a paycheck. Lelouch danced around outside.

The next day Lelouch met up with Suzaku and said "I have another bet for us to do, because I need more money."

Suzaku asked "What's the bet?"

Lelouch said "I bet you twenty thousand dollars that I can go a day without getting in trouble at school."

Suzaku replied "Okay."

After school Lelouch gave Suzaku twenty thousand dollars and said "I got detentions for the rest of the week."


End file.
